homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Sutherland
'''Jade Sutherland (also DeGroot) '''is the daughter of John and Helen DeGroot. She's the adoptive daughter of Rhys Sutherland and Shelley Sutherland. She's also the adoptive sister of Dani Sutherland and Kirsty Sutherland, who Jade believes is her twin sister. She's the stepdaughter of Beth Hunter and the stepsister to Beth's children, Scott Hunter, Robbie Hunter, Kit Hunter, Henry Hunter and Matilda Hunter. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Duncan Stewart, Nick Smith and Seb Miller. Backstory After Jade was born, she was accidentally swap with Laura DeGroot, and Jade ended up with the Sutherlands, while Laura ended up with the DeGroots. The Sutherlands raised and loves Jade like their own and Jade and Laura's twin sister, Kirsty believe they're actual twins. Storylines Jade arrives in Summer Bay from the city with her twin sister, Kirsty and their older sister Dani (Tammin Sursok) when their parents Rhys (Michael Beckley) and Shelley (Paula Forrest). Jade begins dating Duncan Stewart (Brendan McKensy), while Kirsty dates Nick. When Brodie Hanson (Susie Rugg) moves in with the Sutherlands, she and Jade form a sisterly bond after they share a room for a while. Jade soon resumes her ballet classes but is unnerved by a rival, Tonya (Sharni Vinson) and soon begins having issues with her body and develops bulimia as a result. She and Duncan soon break up after Duncan's behaviour has become uncontrollable following his mother Ailsa's (Judy Nunn) death. Jade later begins seeing Nick after he and Kirsty split. Their relationship suffers several tests when Vice Principal Angie Russell (Laurie Foell) begins playing mind games with Nick, manipulating him. After Angie is killed in an argument with her son Dylan (Brett Maitland-Hicks), Jade and Nick try to get their relationship back on track but things are not easy when Nick becomes a contest on reality TV show "The Dorm" and is seen allegedly cheating on her with another contestant. They reconcile but Nick soon leaves for Los Angelesafter a successful audition. Jade then falls for Seb Miller (Mitch Firth), who like Nick, had previously dated Kirsty. They become somewhat serious and contemplate moving in together after Year 12. Jade later discovers she was switched at birth with Laura DeGroot (also portrayed by Hayes), the revelation shatters her, leading to an identity crisis which sends her off the rails, culminating in a suspension from school. Duncan returns to town and tries to rekindle things with Jade, despite the fact she is now with Seb. Duncan and Jade do drugs one night, which leaves Jade worse for wear. On the night of Robbie Hunter (Jason Smith) and Hayley Smith's (Bec Hewitt) combined birthday party, Duncan steals Robbie's car keys and drives the car while high and involves Jade in a drag race. Seb tries to stop them by jumping on the bonnet but Duncan keeps driving and the car goes over a cliff. The Sutherlands fear that Jade has been killed but she survives with comparatively minor injuries in contrast to Seb, who is left paralysed. After Seb decides to join his grandfather Donald Fisher(Norman Coburn) in the Whitsundays, Jade decides she wants to go too as she feels there is nothing for her in the Bay. Her family tell her they are still there if she wants them. Jade soon then leaves with Kit Hunter (Amy Mizzi) for a fresh start in the city to get to know her biological family, the DeGroots. Jade returns several months later when Kirsty undergoes vital surgery and Shelley donates a kidney to her.